Enigma
by Shuyinda
Summary: After the end of Advent children. Yazoo barely survives. Angry, hateful and determined to be stronger than his brothers, he escapes. Constantly reflecting on what happened when they were children and wondering... why did he survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Loz!" Yazoo kicked his brother hard in the side. "Loz!" he repeated annoyingly and kicked harder. His brother didn't answer. He was lying on his side, there was blood everywhere.

Small rays of green light came out of his body and became one with the cold, damp air.

It was dust and parts of the collapsing building all over.

Yazoo breathed heavily, ignoring the sharp pain, which he noticed came from an iron rod almost crushing his right leg.

He bit his teeth together.

And with a fast jolt, he ripped the rod out.

His leg was bleeding, his cloak torn. But he didn't care. He never cared about anything anyway.

"Loz…"

He wouldn't cry… he never did. Not even when Kadaj killed father, he remembered, smirking slightly by the thought of it.

He looked around, trying to ignore the body lying in front of him and focus on what to do next. He stood up, supporting himself on the rod.

Loz's hand was torn off he saw, trying get on the other side of him.

"How could you die so quickly?" He whispered, feeling betrayed by Loz.

By them both, how could they die? Were they nothing but weak puppets after all?

Were all the talk about mother, Sephiroth and reunion just lies?

When they couldn't even hold it for a minute.

He despised them, hated them.

"you were nothing but weak puppets!" he kneeled down besides Loz, still not looking at his face.

"Weren't we supposed to defeat death Loz? And here you are, murdered by…"

Cloud…

Did he get it all wrong?

The air cleared.

There was nothing there but the green lifestream gushing out everywhere over Loz's body and the wrecked house which had been crushed to pieces.

By…

Cloud…

More powerful than Kadaj.

More powerful… than Sephiroth….

If you are so powerful Cloud…

Why am I still alive?


	2. Chapter 2

Enigma – Chapter 2- Yazoo's dream

"Can you remember?"

"What?"

"How it felt?"

" I don't know what you are talking about.. leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't be lying here.. They'll find you."

"...Who are they?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm..."

"Yazoo?" Loz poked the younger boy in the side. "what are you doing?"

"Uhmm.. Blood?" Yazoo showed his brother bloody finger and got a worried face back.

Yazoo wasn't really sure if it was blood, because he had never seen such a thing before.

"I don't know… does it hurt?"

"Uhm…I guess"

The boys were sitting in a park, it looked as though it had been through some rough years.

But now the only children playing here were the tree silver haired orphans.

Or so they were called among the city people.

"Kadaj don't eat mud! So what are we going to do about it?" Loz's became even more worried and started biting his nails.

"Stop! I want it to stop" It didn't work, apparently bleeding wasn't something anyone.

"Maybe we should ask Father?"

"NO! Forget about him STOP IT!" Yazoo stood up! he kicked down in the ground and shouted again. Loz started crying.

" Don't... Kadaj?" Kadaj grabbed his brothers finger. He looked at yazoo for a few seconds, then a small grin appeared on his face.

He slowly moved yazoo's finger up to his mouth, he put it in and started sucking on it.

Yazoo was stunned, his body was trembling. He felt a little dizzy but still he was able to think clearly.

Suddenly Kadaj's eyes pierced yazoo's. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't think. His head filled with screams and loud cries for help.

A sharp pain sqeezed his body as if all his bones were crushed. Then a sudden insane pleasure grew making him scream out of pleasure,

but the voice wasn't his.

"Kadaj!"

Kadaj let go of his finger, and Started playing with the sand again. Loz mouth was open and after a while a rather loud "HAH!"

escaped from his mouth and he grinned. Apparently he hadn't noticed what yazoo had seen.

"Problem solved right?" Loz gave a big smile.

Yazoo didn't answer..

"Even then... I knew he was different."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you just a memory?"

"No... I'm not even that."


End file.
